


What Goes Up Must Come Down

by torchwood221b



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Ficlet, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-04
Updated: 2015-01-04
Packaged: 2018-03-05 10:52:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3117449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torchwood221b/pseuds/torchwood221b





	What Goes Up Must Come Down

The suspect had led them on a long chase through the streets of London. There was a second when John thought they’d lost him but the sound of a slamming door coming from a nearby abandoned firehouse was all they needed to get back in the hunt. Lestrade called in the location and watched the back exits while Sherlock and John went inside. Sherlock searched the first floor while John took the second. The army doctor had just finished checking the firehouse’s living quarters when he saw the suspect make a run for the stairs. Instead of following after him John ran for the fireman’s pole and slid down it getting back to the first floor with plenty of time to make it to the bottom of the stairs and draw his gun.

“The fire pole is always faster,” John said idly as the suspect stopped dead in his tracks two thirds of the way down the stairs.

“Twenty seconds faster to be precise” Sherlock commented having heard the obvious sounds of an escape attempt. The consulting detective took out his phone and texted Lestrade to tell him that John had apprehended his suspect.

Once the yarders had handcuffed the suspect and everyone had headed out John looked back at the fireman’s pole and chuckled.

“I’ve always wanted to do that.


End file.
